


Newest Way To Love

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I still hate tags, Jaeno, Kisses, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, haemin, hyuckmin, jaemin loves somebody else, mentioned of cheating, nomin, not as angsty as it seems, only once really quickly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin has to break up with his boyfriend  because he happens to be in love with his best friend.





	Newest Way To Love

**Author's Note:**

> based on Oohyo's song 'this is why we're breaking up'
> 
> expect a lot more fics based on her songs because she's my favourite female soloist at the moment :)
> 
> also sorry if it didn't go how you wanted

Maybe it was a mistake to let his long time crush sob into his arms about how he had to break up with his boyfriend, but he couldn’t exactly back out now.

 

Jaemin’s eyes were so red and his face was full of so much pain and it hurt Donghyuck’s heart to see it.

 

“Jaemin, please. I’m sure Jeno isn’t that bad.” Jaemin immediately shook his head at his words.

 

“You don’t understand. He doesn’t care for what I want or for what I need. He only cares for himself.” A new wave of sobs broke out as Jaemin hugged him even closer.

 

“Maybe talk to him about it?” Again Jaemin shook his head. His face now squished into Donghyuck’s chest.

 

“I can’t. Those aren’t even the tip of the iceberg.” His words were hard to hear but Donghyuck caught them anyway.

 

“Tell me all the reasons, Jaemin. I’m willing to listen.” It made him both angry and happy to listen to Jaemin rant about his boyfriend and how he had to break up with him, but more than anything it made him sad. It made him want to cry with him.

 

“He told me I wasn’t allowed to talk to any other boys because he thinks I’ll cheat.” A wave of guilt hit him as he felt Jaemin’s tears wet his shirt. Jeno had probably noticed how Donghyuck looked the younger.

 

“He also told me I had to go on a diet so I wouldn’t look fat…” Jaemin’s tears kept coming and Donghyuck did the only thing he could think of. He played with his hair.

 

“You know the reason why he said that?” Donghyuck shook his head for awhile until he realised there was no way Jaemin could see that.

 

“No. Tell me.” He felt utterly helpless where he sat combing through Jaemin’s hair, but he was pretty sure Jaemin appreciated it anyway.

 

“Because it would ruin his reputation to be in a relationship with a fat person.” Donghyuck gasped out loud at Jaemin’s words. How dare Jeno say that to him. For all the years he’d known Jaemin he had never ever looked fat. Not even close.

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.” Jaemin looked up from his chest for a second only to fall down into it again.

 

“I still think you should talk to him before making any rash decision.” Yeah, he might like Jaemin a lot but he also knows that Jaemin has been longing for this boy for forever.

 

“I can’t.” He didn’t even have to see Jaemin’s face to tell that Jaemin wasn’t telling him everything.

 

“What are you hiding from me?” This time he lifted Jaemin’s face up from his chest and made eye contact with him.

 

“N-nothing.” A deep red shade of blush came over Jaemin’s cheeks as he tried to hide his face again, but Donghyuck wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Tell me baby.” He hadn’t called Jaemin baby ever since he got into his relationship with Jeno six months ago, but it felt strangely good to finally say it again.

 

“Okay, the reason I can’t talk to him…” Jaemin looked into his eyes before opening his mouth again.

 

“Is because I’m in love with somebody else.” For some reason a smile broke out on Donghyuck’s lips as he saw Jaemin blush yet again.

 

“Now that’s a reason to break up with him.” He uttered as he hugged Jaemin closer. Letting him hide his face in his chest again.

  


——————————

 

If having his long time crush cry in his arms about having to break up with his boyfriend was bad, having him cry in his arms because he actually did it was much worse.

 

Donghyuck had seen the break up happen. Jaemin had confidently walked up to Jeno in the cafeteria and instead of tucking himself under the olders arm, like he usually did, he only smiled and told him _we are breaking up_ and walked away.

 

He had also seen Jeno’s reaction. From Jaemin’s explanation of him he had expected Jeno to just shrug it off as nothing and turn around to his friends, but instead his lips quivered and his two friends rushed him out of the room.

 

Donghyuck smiled to himself slightly, seeing the tears already flowing down Jeno’s cheeks before he was even out of the room, but now as he was soothing Jaemin once again he felt his heart squeeze and twist.

 

“Hey, Jaemin it will be okay. He didn’t deserve you anyway.” He hugged Jaemin even closer as they laid on the youngers bed. Jaemin still sobbing into his chest.

 

“I know, but I never imagined feelings would suck so much.” Donghyuck chuckled slightly at that. He knew too well that feelings sucked after having a crush on Jaemin for years.

 

“Tell me everything.” Even though Donghyuck had listened to Jaemin cry over Jeno in the past he was always willing to listen to him rant again.

 

“You know how I said I was in love with somebody else?” Donghyuck hummed and let Jaemin move away from his chest and look him in the eyes instead.

 

“I tried to pretend like it was nothing because I was sure he wasn’t in love with me and I had finally gotten Jeno, but then he hugged me one day and the sun hit him just right and he looked so pretty I wanted to kiss him…” Donghyuck and Jaemin kept eye contact as the younger spoke.

 

“But obviously I didn’t because I’m not a cheater.” Donghyuck laughed and pulled Jaemin towards him again. Missing the warmth of the younger.

 

“Who is this mysterious boy who got you breaking up with your 3 year long crush?” He felt Jaemin stiffen and give out a fake laugh but it didn’t matter. Jaemin probably just wasn’t used to talk about his new crush.

 

“He’s the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. I thought it was Jeno, but this boy shines even brighter than the sun itself.” Jaemin sighed and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist.

 

Donghyuck’s heart spread up immediately at the youngers touch. He was used to hugging Jaemin close, but he wasn’t used to him hugging back. Especially not after crying about Jeno.

 

“Wow he’s got you whipped.” Jaemin laughed and nodded. He shook himself loose from Donghyuck and placed his face in the crook of his neck instead. Again Donghyuck’s heart sped up.

 

Jaemin often put his face in his chest or leaned on his shoulder but he never placed his face directly into Donghyuck’s neck. He never cuddled with Donghyuck as much as he was doing right at that moment.

 

“He does.” Within minutes Jaemin had fallen asleep cuddling Donghyuck. His breath tickling the olders neck and his arms holding him tight. Donghyuck soon followed.

 

———————-

  


“No, I meant it Jeno.” Donghyuck opened his eyes to see Jaemin leaning over the bed while talking on the phone.

 

“You want to know why we’re breaking up?” He could hear Jeno answer on the other side of the line but not exactly what he said.

 

“Okay, here why we’re breaking up.” Jaemin took a sharp intake of breath before starting his rant.

 

“First, the fact that you don’t care what I need nor what I want. Second, you making me feel bad for gaining a little weight because it would _ruin_ your reputation.” Donghyuck could hear Jeno trying to explain himself, but Jaemin didn’t seem to hear it.

 

“Third, you also kissed somebody else while drunk and told me it was a mistake but then your best friend comes up to me and tells me you had barely touched any drinks that night.” Again Jeno went into explaining himself. This time however Jaemin seemed to notice.

 

“Can you shut up!” It was clear Jaemin was trying not to wake Donghyuck up as he didn’t fully yell.

 

“Fourth, finally one that isn’t your fault, but I’m utterly in love with somebody else.” Donghyuck’s heart hammered against his chest as he watched Jaemin massage his temples. Jeno staying quiet for awhile.

 

“ _Who?”_ It was barely audible but Donghyuck still heard Jeno. He could also hear the pain he was in, but somehow he didn’t feel that bad.

 

“Donghyuck… don’t you _dare_ tell him! I want to ease him into the idea that his best friend likes him.” Donghyuck could hardly hear the rest of the conversation over his heart.

 

_Did he hear right? Did Jaemin really like him? He couldn’t. Jaemin was too perfect for him._

 

“Yeah, bye Jeno. Yes, I did love you while we were together. Now move on. Date the drunk kiss maybe I don’t know.” There was a pause in the conversation as Donghyuck closed his eyes. Making himself ready to pretend to be asleep in front of the younger.

 

“I don’t care Jeno. Do what makes you happy and I’ll do what makes me happy. Goodbye.” Jaemin sighed and ended the call. His entire body flopping down on the bed, landing on Donghyuck’s legs.

 

“Shit.” He quickly sat up before letting out a long breath. Donghyuck felt quite exposed where he laid on Jaemin’s bed.

 

“Jaemin…” Knowing Jaemin liked him back made it even easier to be clingy to the younger, so begging for more cuddles made it easy.

 

“I want cuddles.” He heard Jaemin chuckle before the duvet moved and the bed dipped. Then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into Jaemin’s chest.

 

“What are you so cute for…” Jaemin was massaging circle into Donghyuck’s back as he spoke to himself. Donghyuck hiding his blush by keeping his face in Jaemin’s chest. Funny how the positions had changed.

 

“I’m only cute for you.” He heard Jaemin’s heartbeat go a little faster at his words. A proud smile spread across his face.

 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Jaemin’s hand was now playing with Donghyuck’s auburn locks.

 

“I hear a lot of things Na Jaemin.” He looked up from the youngers chest to see him blushing like crazy.

 

“You heard- you heard me talking with Jeno?” Donghyuck only nodded and hummed a yes. Moving closer to Jaemin’s face slowly. A small smile on his lips.

 

His heart was beating in his chest as he leaned down and touched foreheads with Jaemin. His breathing was heavy, but so was Jaemin’s. He could feel Jaemin’s hands move from holding him around the waist to holding his hips. His thumbs drawing circles on his hipbones.

 

“Good for you, Jaemin. I like you too.” He closed the small space between their lips and kissed the younger with all he had. He’d wanted to kiss those lips for over five years now. Five years of longing and he could finally do it.

 

“Hyuck…” Jaemin was out of breath when Donghyuck finally pulled back. His hands still resting on Donghyuck’s hips.

 

“Don’t think about it too much, baby. We’ll figure it out.” He kissed him again. This time laying comfortably on Jaemin instead of hovering over him, because no matter how strong he was he could only hold himself up for that long, and he wanted to kiss Jaemin forever.

 

If watching his best friend cry over a guy multiple times was bad, kissing him in the end made it all worth it. From his lips to his hands holding him close, everything was perfect about kissing Jaemin.

 

——————

 

“So, am I a better kisser than Jeno?” He smiled down at the younger with a cheeky grin.

  
“ _Shut up”_ And he did shut up. Not that he had much choice with Jaemin’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) please talk to me im so lonely
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day


End file.
